Son Goku
Son Goku, (also known as Goku Son and born Kakarot), was a saiyan warrior, martial artist and farmer who later became the unofficial leader of the group dubbed the Earth's Special Forces. Born on the planet Vegeta to Gine and Bardock, a member of the Royal family, Kakarot was raised alongside his two younger brother's, Raditz and Turles, though he wouldn't remember either of them for many years. Following a Saiyan custom, Kakarot was to be sent to planet Earth after his tenth birthday in order to destroy its inhabitants and clear the planet for its future sale. However, his father made the decision to send young Kakarot away early in an Attack Ball because he was worried about Freeza's ambitions. Freeza would destroy Planet Vegeta a month after Kakarot had been sent away. After crash-landing on Earth, the child was found in the woods by an old man named Gohan. After bringing the young boy back to his home and showing him to his wife, the pair became his adoptive parents. He was then given his Earthling name, Son Goku. At first, Goku was extremely violent and ill-tempered, but one day he fell down a deep ravine and hit his head, suffering severe head trauma that sent him into a coma and nearly killed him. After he woke up, he had lost his memory as well as nearly all of his Saiyan aggression, becoming a kind and mild-mannered young boy. The elderly couple would from then on tell the boy that they were his grandparents instead. Unfortunately, Gohan's wife would die from natural causes a few years after Goku was found while Gohan himself was later killed by Goku after transforming into a Great Ape during a full moon. After the deaths of both of his adoptive parents, Goku would still remain at the home, carrying out his daily life of survival. Biography Early life Kakarot was born on the planet Vegeta to Gine and Bardock, the half-brother of King Vegeta I. He had a two younger brother's, Raditz and Turles, though he wouldn't remember either of them for many years. Following a Saiyan custom, Kakarot was to be sent to planet Earth after his tenth birthday in order to destroy its inhabitants and clear the planet for its future sale. However, his father made the decision to send Kakarot away years early in an Attack Ball because he was worried about Freeza's ambitions. Freeza would destroy planet Vegeta a month after Kakarot had been sent away. After crash-landing on Earth, the child was found in the woods by an old man named Gohan and became his adopted son. He was then given his Earthling name, Son Goku. At first, Goku was extremely violent and ill-tempered, not obeying Gohan at all, but one day he fell down a deep ravine and hit his head, suffering severe head trauma that sent him into a coma and very nearly killed him. After he woke up, he had lost not only his memory but nearly all of his Saiyan aggression as well, becoming a kind and mild-mannered, albeit dimwitted young boy. Gohan taught him martial arts and told him about such things as the city and people, as they lived in a very remote place in Mount Paozu, with very little communication with other individuals. From a young age, Goku was told by Gohan that he and his wife were his grandparents and was under the impression that his birth parents had abandoned him in the mountains as a baby."The Emperor's Quest" Gohan's wife would die from natural causes a few years after Goku was found by the couple. Gohan later discovered Goku's full moon transformation, and thus told him to never look at the full moon. However, Goku would transform into a Great Ape once again years later, causing him to unknowingly kill Gohan. After his adoptive father's death, Goku stayed at his home, carrying out his daily life of survival. Quest for the Dragon Balls For the next two or so years, Goku continued living in obscurity on Mount Paozu, and now owned the Power Pole and the four-star Dragon Ball, inheritances from his adoptive father. One day, after doing his daily chores, Goku was hit by a car while he was on his way home after catching a Giant Fish. When the driver shot Goku with a gun, she became scared after seeing that it hardly did any damage and surrendered immediately. She then revealed herself to be a Human girl, named Bulma Brief. Goku stated that he had never met a girl his age before and that he had never even been to a city before. Goku took Bulma to his house, where she ended up discovering his four star Dragon Ball. However, Goku did not want Bulma to touch it since it was precious to him, so she decided to let him join her on a quest to collect all seven Dragon Balls to summon the Dragon instead, not revealing to him that the Dragon Balls would be scattered across the Earth once they succeeded. Later that night, when camping in Bulma's Capsule House, Goku was introduced to various technology such as Television, computers and even lights. The next morning, Goku met Turtle, whom he decided to take back to the ocean, forcing Bulma to come along. After defeating a Yeti who wanted to eat the turtle, they made it to the beach, where he would meet his future master, the turtle hermit, Master Roshi. After meeting them, the turtle hermit rewarded Goku with a flying cloud called the Flying Nimbus. Bulma also received the three star Dragon Ball out of this, in exchange for showing the old horn-dog her underwear."The Nimbus Cloud of Roshi" Three days later, Goku and Bulma ended up in Aru Village, which was under control of an evil shape-shifter named Oolong, who kidnapped the villagers' daughters."Oolong the Terrible" After Bulma failed to impersonate Pochawompa in an attempt to find the location of Oolong's hideout, Goku decided to face Oolong head on. After chasing him outside the village, Goku managed to capture him, forcing Oolong to give the villagers back their daughters. Afterward, they were rewarded the six star Dragon Ball and Oolong was forced to join Goku and Bulma on their quest. While crossing the Diablo Desert on their way to Fire Mountain, Goku fought a bandit named Yamcha Zedaki, who was friends with a former classmate of Oolong, named Puar."Yamcha the Desert Bandit" Goku and Yamcha dueled, and Yamcha was surprised when Goku brought out his Power Pole, learning that he was related to the legendary martial artist, Gohan Son. Later that night, Goku and the others stayed the night in Oolong's House-Wagon, where Goku told Oolong about the Dragon Balls. However, Yamcha and Puar were hiding outside listening, and learned of the mystical spheres. The next morning, Goku fought Yamcha again after he destroyed the House-Wagon and attempted to rob them. Goku knocked out his opponent's tooth and Yamcha, in a false display of apology, gave them a car that secretly had a tracking device for him to follow them."Keep an Eye on the Dragon Balls" Two days later, the gang ended up at Fire Mountain, where Goku fought the Ox-King after he attempted to kill Bulma and Oolong."The Ox King on Fire Mountain" After Goku summoned the Flying Nimbus, the Ox-King stopped fighting and told Goku that the man who gave Goku that cloud was the same master that taught him. In an effort to douse the fire surrounding the Ox-King's castle at the top of the mountain, Goku was sent to retrieve the Bansho Fan from Master Roshi after picking up the Ox-King's daughter, Chi-Chi McRoberts. When they arrive at Master Roshi's Island, he told them that he accidentally threw the fan out and decided to come there himself and put out the flames. When they got back to Fire Mountain, Master Roshi used a technique called the Kamehameha Wave to put out the flames, which unfortunately destroyed the mountain as well."The Kamehameha Wave" Much to Master Roshi's surprise, Goku was immediately able to imitate the wave and made one big enough to destroy their car. While Bulma and Oolong found the Dragon Ball in the rubble, Master Roshi asked that Goku train with him after finishing his quest for the Dragon Balls. On their way to the last Dragon Ball, they took a break at a town which was ruled by a gang known as the Rabbit Mob."Boss Rabbit's Magic Touch" While there, Goku and Bulma got into trouble with the Rabbit Mob, but Goku defeated their leader, Monster Carrot, with the help of Yamcha. When they got back on the road, they were attacked by a robot piloted by Shu, who stole five of their Dragon Balls. Luckily, though, Goku insisted on keeping his four-star ball with him instead of with the rest of the Dragon Balls."The Dragon Balls are Stolen!" Yamcha gave them a lift to Pilaf's Castle to get them back. However, once they arrived, they get locked in a room filled with sleeping gas and Goku's four-star Dragon Ball was stolen."The Penalty is Pinball" After they woke up, Emperor Pilaf summoned Shenron and tried to use the wish to rule the world, but his plan was foiled when Oolong interfered and wished for a pair of panties after getting out from a small hole made by Goku's Kamehameha."A Wish to the Eternal Dragon" After trying to escape, the gang was placed into a special cell that would fry them when the sun came out. Goku wound up looking at the full moon that night, causing him to turn into a Great Ape, destroying the cell along with the rest of Pilaf's castle. Seeing Goku out of control in the ape form, Yamcha grabbed Goku's tail and had Puar turn into a pair of scissors to cut Goku's tail off, causing him to revert to his normal form. The next morning, Oolong began to speculate that Goku was not a human, raising the question of whether he was "some kinda space alien.""Separate Ways" Declining the offer of his new friends to come with them to West City, Goku bidded them goodbye to train with Roshi instead. While flying off on the Nimbus, Goku cheerfully told Bulma that she was right in telling him that the world was an amazing place. 21st World Martial Arts Tournament After finishing his quest for the Dragon Balls, Goku left Bulma and the others to meet with Master Roshi. Roshi agreed to train Goku, but only if he found him a pretty girl."Goku's Rival" After failing to bring him a decent girl, another wannabe student named Krillin Bongo arrived on the island and assisted Goku. After Goku fought off some Police officers, while Krillin cowered behind him, they finally returned with a girl with a split personality named Marilynn Lunch."Nothing to Sneeze At" Satisfied with Lunch, Roshi then brought Goku and Krillin to his special Training Island to train them."Let the Training Begin!" They were put through very strange training that seemed as if it had nothing to do with martial arts, such as milk delivering to increase stamina, construction work for strength, swimming away from killer sharks, and dodging bee stings, all while wearing very heavy Turtle Shells. After the hard work, the two developed into two of the most powerful fighters on Earth. He also became an adept surfer while living there. After eight months of training, Roshi brought them to compete in the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament to test their training."Let the Contest Begin!!" Upon their arrival, Goku was reunited with his friends Bulma, Yamcha, Oolong and Puar. Goku managed to get through the elimination rounds easily without even trying, surprising himself with his new power, and made it to the main tournament."Hard Work Pays!!" In the tournament he was put up against a Gira named Giran in the quarterfinals. Goku struggled with the beast after he was trapped in Giran's Merry-Go-Round Gum, but after managing to break free, Giran forfeited because of being scared of the boy's power. In the semifinals, he was put up against a warrior named Nam. Goku and Nam took the battle into the air, and almost knocked each other out of the ring. Just before Goku was knocked out by Nam's Cross Arm Dive, Goku dodged and kicked him out of the ring."Taking the Air" In the final round, Goku battled with the defending Champion Jackie Chun, who was really Master Roshi in disguise. During the battle, Goku turned back into a Great Ape and started destroying the stadium. Jackie Chun used a technique that covered the moon with clouds, reverting Goku to his normal form. The two continued their match, both losing their energy at a rapid rate. Goku ended up losing the match, and learned that he should continue to train because there were always people out there who were more powerful."The Final Blow" Taking on Red Ribbon Meeting Android 8 After coming runner up in the World Martial Arts Tournament, Son was told by Master Roshi that he should go out and see the world, and Goku decided that he would use this opportunity to search for his grandfather's Four-Star Dragon Ball. At the beginning of his quest he helped save Nam's Village by accompanying him to Giran's Village in order to get the river flowing again. After completing this task, he decided to go skinny dipping in an oasis where he got his Dragon Radar stolen by a homeless kid that sold it to an Antique Store in a nearby town. Once Goku got there and required his radar, he confronted Emperor Pilaf, who was holding the four star Dragon Ball. After chasing Pilaf to his flying fortress, Goku received the ball finding out that it was fake. While following the radar's signal he ended up meeting back up with Chi-Chi who had a wedding prepared for them. Goku and Chi-Chi quickly went back to the Ox-King's Village to find that an organization called the Red Ribbon had attacked. Goku and Chi-Chi fought off the troops until they fled. Goku left Chi-Chi and the Ox-King in a hurry to go and chase them. He ended up in the Desert where he entered Pilaf's flying fortress as Red Ribbon's army was attacking it. After Pilaf's fortress was destroyed, Goku got caught in the explosion and woke up in a forest where he met a family of monkeys. After Goku found the Dragon Ball, he battled Colonel Silver, who destroyed his Flying Nimbus. Goku easily defeated Silver by knocking him out. After seeing that the Dragon Ball he found was not his grandfather's Four-Star Ball, he had one of the army's auto pilot droids fly him to the next Dragon Ball. The plane crashed when the droid froze, and Goku was unable to move. He was then taken to Jingle Village by a girl named Suno. When he awoke, he heard that the Red Ribbon was there as well. Goku went to their closest base known as Muscle Tower. Once he arrived there he easily took out three soldiers and then battled an android known as Major Metallitron. Goku won the battle after Metallitron's batteries died and proceeded to the next floor where he fought the Ninja Murasaki. Goku easily defeated Murasaki and humiliated him, an example when Murasaki landed on Goku's Power Pole. Goku proved to be a difficult match for Murasaki and even his brothers, so he resorted to releasing Android 8. Android 8 ended up befriending Goku instead of fighting him because he disliked violence, allowing Goku to reach the top of Muscle Tower. General White, the commander of the tower resorted to having his pet monster Buyon eat them, but the creature eventually froze and was destroyed. General White was defeated and Goku managed to save the Jingle Village Chief while obtaining another Dragon Ball that Android 8 was hiding from the army. The gang is back together Goku found out from one of the village elders that his nimbus still worked and decided to go to West City to have Bulma fix his broken Dragon Radar. Goku arrived at Bulma's house, Capsule Corporation, and had her fix the radar. Bulma then decided to join Goku on his quest for his Dragon Ball using her new invention the Micro Band, which would ultimately result in the beginning of a romance between the two. While still in the city Goku also met up with Yamcha, Oolong, and Puar. They decided to spend the day in the new theme park Dream Land, where they were stalked by a thief hired by Red Ribbon, named Hasky. After being tricked by her she tried to get away with Goku's two Dragon Balls but he captured her and got them back. Goku and Bulma traveled to the site of the next Dragon Ball which was located at the bottom of the sea. Not having a submarine, Goku and Bulma obtained one from Master Roshi who had Krillin join them. Under the ocean, they found a Pirate Cave, where they were chased by Red Ribbon Army operative, General Blue. Goku defeated a Pirate Robot and a giant octopus named Octopapa while Krillin and Bulma were being attacked by Blue. Goku arrived to save them, but Goku was stunned by General Blue's telekinesis. Goku was able to break free when the cave began to collapse. Goku quickly grabbed the Dragon Ball and saved his mouse friend and barely escaped with Bulma and Krillin in an old submarine they found. When they arrived back at Kame House, General Blue arrived and used his telekinesis to tie everybody up and stole one of the Dragon Balls. He then proceeded to put a bomb on the island to kill them. Luckily, Lunch returned and set Goku free to get rid of the bomb. Tangle with Tao Within a day, Son Goku continued his quest to find the rest of the Dragon Balls, but instead crashed in a strange town named Penguin Village. While there Goku would meet a girl slightly younger than him by the name of Arale Norimaki as well as the Gatchans who tried to help Goku look for the Dragon Balls. Arale introduced Goku to Taro and Akane who seemed interested in his flying nimbus. Goku searched through Penguin Village and asked many of the residents if they had seen General Blue to no avail. Arale took Goku to her house to have Senbei Norimaki fix his radar. While at the Norimaki house, Mifan General, and one of the world's deadliest assassins at the time, Tao Pai Pai, was ordered to kill Goku as Tao's home country was aligned with the Red Ribbon. The general soon arrived in the village and attacked both Goku and Norimaki, who was a former Red Ribbon scientist, though Arale surprised Pai Pai with a headbutt, knocking him far away and unconscious. Goku's next location was the Sacred Land of Korin where he defeated Captain Yellow. There, he met two of the lands natives, a powerful warrior named Bora and his son Upa. Tao arrived to Goku's location and murdered Bora with ease. Goku then attacked him. Goku lost against Tao in the battle against his Dodon Ray but survived because the four star ball in his shirt blocked the full force of the blast. While Tao decided to stay in a town for a couple of days, Goku decided to climb Korin Tower to get the Sacred Water of Korin. When he made it to the top, it took Goku three days to snatch it from him. Goku drank the water, yet did not feel any different, which Korin explained was not that the water made him stronger, but the training to try and get to it made him stronger. When Tao returned, Goku defeated him in battle by kicking one of Tao's grenades back at him, thrown after he pretended to give up. Feeling sad for Upa who had lost his father to Tao, Goku decided that he would defeat the entire Red Ribbon Army and gather the Dragon Balls to bring his father back to life. Goku traveled to the main Red Ribbon Army Headquarters to defeat them. While he was taking out several of the soldiers, Staff Officer Black killed Commander Red. Son fought and killed Black who used a battle robot against the young warrior. After defeating the entire army, Son gathered six of the Dragon Balls. As he left the base Goku saw all of his friends just outside of it ready to help him, but he told them that he had already defeated them, greatly surprising everyone. 22nd World Tournament King Piccolo Immediately after the conclusion of the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament, King Piccolo Daimao reappeared on Earth. Following this, Krillin, while trying to pick up Goku's belongings that he had accidentally left behind, was killed by Tambourine Daimao, one of King Piccolo's sons. "Enter King Piccolo" Upon discovering this, Goku became angry, and chased after his friend's killer through the skies, but was defeated by Tambourine as he was still fatigued from the tournament."Tambourine Attacks!" While trying to recover in the wilderness, Goku saw a giant fish and ate it, which belonged to a samurai named Yajirobe Żarłomir, who also possessed a Dragon Ball."Here Comes Yajirobe" Cymbal Daimao, another one of Piccolo's sons, was sent to get the Dragon Ball, but was killed by Yajirobe with his sword."Here Comes Yajirobe" After sensing Cymbal's death, Piccolo orders Tambourine to find his killer. Upon seeing Tambourine again, Goku finally kills him."Goku's Revenge" King Piccolo felt this also and arrived at Goku and Yajirobe's location, Yajirobe's Prairie. Soon after King Piccolo appeared, he fought Goku, knocking him down a couple of times. Piccolo then revealed that he was holding back on his power, and after that swiftly defeated Goku with his Masenko attack, causing Goku's heart to stop for a short time. Piccolo then takes the Dragon Ball Yajirobe gave to Goku. Yajirobe takes Goku to Korin Tower to help him recover."Goku vs. King Piccolo" Meanwhile, Tien, Master Roshi and Chao Zu tried to stop King Piccolo from gathering the Dragon Balls, but failed and the latter two died in the attempt."Roshi's Gambit" King Piccolo called Shenron and wished for his youth to be restored, giving him the power he once had. King Piccolo then destroyed Shenron, and went on to King Furry's palace, in an attempt to rule the world."Siege on Chow Castle" After being healed, Goku headed out on a quest to find the Ultra Divine Water, a sacred liquid that would either unleash the drinker's hidden powers if they had any, or kill them."A Taste of Destiny" Goku drank the water and survived, then headed off to King Furry's castle where he found King Piccolo's son Drum assaulting Tien Shinhan."Battle Cry" Goku easily defeated Drum, knocking his eyeballs out with one kick, and challenged King Piccolo to a battle."Goku Strikes Back" Goku overpowered King Piccolo, even throwing him into the castle. King Piccolo eventually used his full power, despite it shortening his life span, but was still unable to defeat Goku. King Piccolo fired his signature attack, the Explosive Demon Wave, at Goku, but Tien saved him by flying into the sky. However, Goku's leg was broken in the process. Towards the end of the fight, King Piccolo used Tien as a hostage, attempting to force Goku to surrender. Goku nearly resumed the fight despite the fact that Tien would die, reasoning he could revive Tien with the Dragon Balls. He changed his mind after King Piccolo told him that he had destroyed Shenron. This left Goku at King Piccolo's mercy, who broke Goku's arm and his legs as a result of his onslaught. As King Piccolo took to the skies for his final attack, Goku, full of rage over the fact that Krillin and Master Roshi were gone forever, launched himself at King Piccolo with the one arm he had left, punching a hole through his chest and killing him. Moments before King Piccolo's death however, he managed to telepathically contact his youngest son, Piccolo Jr., pleading him to avenge his death."The Biggest Crisis" After defeating King Piccolo, Goku went to Korin Tower, where Korin told him about Kami's Lookout, and that Kami, being the one that created the Dragon Balls, could help revive Shenron."Lost and Found" Once at Kami's Lookout, Goku met the terrifying speedster Mr. Popo, and Kami, the Guardian of Earth, who brought the Dragon Balls back by giving new life to Shenron."Earth's Guardian Emerges" And soon after, Krillin, Chiaotzu and Master Roshi were resurrected via the Dragon Balls."Eternal Dragon Resurrected" In return, Kami asked Goku to train with him and Mr. Popo for the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament to defeat Piccolo Jr., who wanted revenge on Goku for killing his father. Goku's training consisted of defeating Mr. Popo, who proved to be stronger than King Piccolo, and for Goku to face a doll version of himself as a way of conquering his own darkness within. Goku used deep meditation as he endured the toughest training to that point of his life. 23rd World Tournament Goku met up with his friends to join the 23rd World Tournament."Changes" In the preliminaries, Goku was put up against King Chappa, who wanted to avenge his loss from the previous tournament, but he failed again."Preliminary Peril" In the quarterfinals Goku was matched up against an unknown female fighter who seemed to know who Goku was, and also knew the fighting style that Master Roshi taught. After Goku defeated her, she revealed herself to be Chi-Chi, whom Goku had promised to marry years before. Before leaving the ring, Goku asked for her hand in marriage, much to Bulma's chagrin."Anonymous Proposal" In the semi-finals, Goku was put up against Tien Shinhan to settle the score from the last tournament. Goku and Tien seemed to be even until Goku removed his weighted clothing and became much faster, winning the match and leaving him against Piccolo Jr. in the final round."The Four Faces of Tien" The fight went on for awhile, but after word spread that Piccolo Jr. was the son of King Piccolo, the crowd fleed. Afterwards, the stage was destroyed as they went into full battle. Goku seemed to be doing quite well against Piccolo, using the Meteor Combination rush, seemingly knocking him out, but Piccolo blasted a hole in Goku's shoulder, seriously handicapping him. Piccolo then made sure Goku had no arms or legs to use, saying he would not make the same mistake his father did, letting Goku have one free arm to kill him. As Goku was about to die, he discovered how to fly and used that energy to avoid one of Piccolo's attacks. He then finished Piccolo off with the last amount of energy he had left with a full force headbutt to the chest. After Goku was declared the victor, he gave Piccolo Jr. a Senzu Bean to give himself a good rival."The Victor" After defeating Piccolo Jr., Goku traveled with Chi-Chi to the Ox-King's Village to prepare for their wedding."Dress in Flames" But fire erupted at the castle, trapping the Ox-King inside the flames. Goku and Chi-Chi traveled to find the Bancho Fan that Master Roshi once threw away in order to put out the fire."The Fire-Eater" After they found it, they were forced to fight Annin, a guardian of the border between the living world and the Other World. Goku defeated Annin and returned with the fan, which successfully extinguished the fire. Goku and Chi-Chi got married shortly thereafter."The End, The Beginning" Garlic Jr Five years after the defeat of Piccolo Jr. in the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament, Goku was still living at Mount Paozu in a newly built house near his old house, with his wife Chi-Chi and their four year old son, Gohan, named after Goku's adoptive father. After saving Gohan from falling down a waterfall, Goku dropped by the Kame House with his son, to introduce him to Bulma, Master Roshi and Krillin. Garlic Jr. and his henchmen kidnapped Gohan in order to get the Four-Star Dragon Ball that he wore on his hat. Garlic Jr. later used this and the rest of the Dragon Balls to successfully wish for immortality. Goku teamed up with Piccolo for the first time and the two of them along with Kami and Krillin journeyed to Garlic Jr.'s fortress in order to stop him. After they believed Garlic Jr. was defeated, Goku and Piccolo started to fight with each other, wanting to settle their old score. In the middle of their duel, however, Garlic Jr. came back and opened a portal to the Dead Zone, trying to suck everybody in. Gohan got angry at seeing his father in danger, and, unconsciously unleashed his power, pushing Garlic Jr. into the Dead Zone and sealing him inside. Personality and traits Powers and abilities While originally thought to be a human by his friends, in reality, Goku was a Saiyan, and so he possessed a vast array of superhumanly enhanced physical attributes, natural to them, which he trained to exceed the very limits of his own race. Powers *'Saiyan Strength': Perhaps one of his most notorious traits between him and his human friends was Goku's vast physical strength, which he had showcased across the years in many ways that far exceeded those of most races. While it was arguable Goku's exact physical limits were, in base form he had been shown to lift four tons in a ten times Earth's gravity environment, making the weights forty tons in total, but with ten tons being too much for him in the environment. However, by using Super Saiyan to enhance his strength, Goku was able to easily lift the ten tons on King Kai's planet. *'Saiyan Speed': Another one of Goku's most important traits in combat and as a Saiyan, was his uncanny speed, which he had used to do some "impossible" feats across his life. As a Saiyan, he could catch bullets with impressive ease, and run at speeds faster than the eye could track, though he was slower than the Nimbus Cloud. Using his chi to fly, he could even travel great distances in an almost "instantaneous" way, like he did on Namek while flying. *'Saiyan Durability': Even without chi enhancement, Goku's natural Saiyan physiology allowed him to easily survive most earthling weapons, such as bullets or axes, with none of them leaving more than a bruise, or simply breaking when in contact with his skin, however grenades and missiles were said to be capable of dealing heavy damage to him, and a alien laser weapon was shown to leave him near death after one shot. When enhanced by chi, Goku's durability was so great even Dr. Gero thought extreme measurements, such as planetary bombs, needed to be used to kill him. *'Saiyan Senses': As a child, Goku displayed superhumanly accurate senses of smell and sight, and even recognized his grandpa by his smell. However, his enhanced senses also allowed him to have incredible reflexes in combat and martial arts, giving him great response time to his enemies' attacks. Techniques Speed and movement techniques *Afterimage Technique: This technique was a short burst of extremely high speed, moving faster than the opponent could sense. However it had the side effect of leaving a momentary "after image", until the opponent's senses adapted and realized their target has moved. *Flight: The user used their chi to give them the ability to levitate. Son developed this ability far later than many of his friends. *Kaio-ken: Goku formed a red chi aura around his body, multiplying his power level, and enhancing his strength and speed. The highest known level of this attack used was x20. Learning this technique from King Kai, Son would later teach it to his own wife. After becoming Super Saiyan, Goku had a technique where he combined the Kaio-ken with his Super Saiyan transformation, though he was unable to use much without overexerting himself. *Instant Transmission: Also called Instantaneous Transmission, the user placed their index and middle finger on their forehead, sensing a location that they would teleport to. Energy based techniques *Chi Blast: The most basic form of energy wave. *Invisible Eye Blast: Goku had the ability to shoot an invisible blast of chi out of his eyes. He used this to dig a hole in the Namekian ground to bury Vegeta II's corpse in, after he was killed by Freeza. *Destructo Disk: The user held their hand into the air, conducting chi in the form of a razor-sharp disc, which was then hurled over and around the body to cut the target. *Kamehameha: This was Goku's signature energy attack, even though it was invented by Master Roshi. Goku first learned this technique after witnessing Roshi use it to extinguish the fire on Fire Mountain. Goku has also invented numerous variations of technique. *Continuous Kamehameha: Goku released a rapid barrage of energy blasts at his opponents, causing a massive accumulation of damage. Also called Super Energy Wave Volley. *Solar Flare: The user spread and placed their fingers on their foreheads, discharging a blinding flash of light. *Spirit Bomb: One of Goku's signature attacks in which he conducted the spirit energy of all nearby living organisms, forming a ball of power and size depending of the amount of harnessed chi energy. It's power was used against many powerful opponents such as Vegeta, Freeza, Lord Slug, Cyborg 13 and Boo. *'Suspended Blast': This one handed energy attack was used to threaten Supreme Kai. *Energy Absorption: The ability to absorb the power from a chi-based attack Martial Art techniques *Tail-Helicopter Technique: Back when Goku still had his tail he once swung it in a circle fast enough to hover and fly freely against Jackie Chun in the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament. *Dragon Fist: Goku delivered a punch that put a hole in King Piccolo's stomach. This technique was one of the only techniques that he invented entirely on his own. **Super Dragon Fist: A combination of the Spirit Bomb and Dragon Fist used by Goku in his various Super Saiyan forms. Son created a Spirit Bomb and absorbed it before throwing a powerful punch filled with the Spirit Bomb's energy. He used this technique to kill Cyborg 13. *Pressure Point Attack: The technique to knock out the opponent in one strike. *Dragonthrow – Goku's signature grapple throw. He used an example of this move on Freeza when he grabbed his tail during their battle on Namek. *Hasshu-ken: A technique once used to counter Tien Shinhan's Four Witches Technique, in which Goku moved his two arms so fast that they each appeared to be in four places at once, effectively giving him eight arms to use in combat. *Rock, Scissors 'N' Paper: An attack Goku used in his younger days in which he delivered either a strong punch, a poke in the eyes, or an open palm strike. *Tornado!: Goku would spin while rushing on the opponent to attack him/her. He used this against Nam. Other techniques *Telepathy: A technique that Goku was taught by his wife Chi-Chi. He was able to read the minds of others by placing his palm on their head. *Telekinesis: He once used this while in a hospital to take water out of a glass until Chi-Chi interrupted his concentration. *Mimicry: The ability to copy others' techniques after seeing them performed once. Through this, Goku copied the Kamehameha and King Chappa's Hasshu-ken technique. Transformations and Power ups *Oozaru: Like all other Saiyans, Goku was able to transform into a Great Ape if he had a tail and gained the necessary amount of Blutz Waves required to transform. *Unlocked Potential: After drinking the Ultra Divine Water, Goku's full hidden potential was released, apparently giving him access to all of his power as a Great Ape in his base form, effectively permanently making him one without the change in appearance. *Super Saiyan: Goku first achieved the somewhat rare ability to transform into a Super Saiyan after witnessing Freeza murder his best friend, Krillin. *Ascended Super Saiyan: The half-point between Super Saiyan and a Super Saiyan at full power. He first achieved this transformation in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. *Ultra Super Saiyan: Shortly after achieving the 2nd Grade transformation, Son achieved yet another. He once again first showed it to Gohan while they were in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. While far stronger in this form, the heavily increased muscle-mass came at a cost of reduced speed and mobility, and because of the massive energy required to maintain this form, it was not sustainable for long periods of time. Therefore, he was never known to use the form in battle because of its obvious weaknesses. *Full-Power Super Saiyan: After realizing the weaknesses inherent to the higher grades of Super Saiyan, Goku concluded that mastery over the basic Super Saiyan form would be more advantageous and went on to improve his endurance in that form, thus achieving this state in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. He would use this form in the battle with Cell as well as later against Yakon, Vegeta and Majin Boo. Appearances Notes and references Category:Saiyans Category:Males Category:Inhabitants of Vegeta Category:Inhabitants of Earth Category:Tournament fighters Category:Dragon Ball Gang members Category:Martial Artists Category:Son family Category:Earth's Special Forces members Category:Turtle School students Category:Farmers Category:Royalty